


Two Whole Genders

by montynavarrno



Series: The Next Generation [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne is a demigirl, Coming Out, First Relationship, Georges is bigender, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Talk, honestly that's like a theme of my writing tbh, kind of???, lafayette is nonbinary, like no actual sex is had but there's a discussion about it, moments of life mostly revolving around gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Georges had grown up in the habit of asking people their pronouns. Then Georges grew up more, and people started Georges for their pronouns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Georges is bigender and uses he/him, she/her, and they/them pronouns. Lafayette uses they/them and he/him. Adrienne uses she/her. 
> 
> Just a note, although Georges experiences being bigender as being both a boy and a girl, there are many different combinations for bigender people. Being genderfluid myself, one of the genders I experience is bigender as a boy and girl, so I chose to write about that since I have experience with it. 
> 
> Also, there is talk about sex in here. I put a T rating since there's no actual sex, but since it's like discussions about genitals and stuff if you think I should up the rating to M please let me know!
> 
> Futhermore, you don't necessarily have to have read the other parts in this series. The only one really referenced throughout is The Ho Bros. And even that one isn't completely necessary to read. 
> 
> This was supposed to be about 1k words. Then I kept having ideas. Help me.

Georges had grown up in the habit of asking people their pronouns.

His parents had started him early on in that particular habit. For one thing, it was just a polite thing to do. Assuming someone's gender was never good. Also, one of his parents had pronouns that switched sometimes. 

For as long as he could remember, his standard getting to his parent Lafayette had always been "Good morning! What are your pronouns today?"

And his parent would reply, and Georges would go about his day from there. 

He was also never quite gender conforming. For his first day of kindergarten, he wore a nice looking t-shirt and a nice blue skirt with leggings. He was most proud of his new tennis shoes, which had Scooby-Doo on them.

The kids didn't make a fuss. They didn't care. Several of them, both boys and girls, complimented his dress and were appropriately enamored with his Scooby-Doo shoes. His teacher, however, told him that little boys weren't supposed to wear skirts. Then his dad Hercules told his teacher that he was allowed to wear whatever he wanted, and that if he made another comment about it the school board would hear from him. 

Georges never heard the teacher comment about it again.

As the years went by, some of the kids made fun of him, but Georges just brushed it off. He was an easy-going guy, and he had learned early on in life that sometimes people just didn't understand.

Until he was nine years old, Georges was content with being called his parents' son and using he and him pronouns. 

* * *

Lafayette was talking to Georges' mom on the phone. She was in Paris for a few months, catching up with her family and doing some business deal. Georges was reading a book about dinosaurs, while also listening to Lafayette's conversation. 

"Oui, Georges is here," said Lafayette. They listened for a moment. "Would you like to speak to him?"

It was like the world had pulled out from under Georges' feet. At the same time, the world was a crushing weight. That one little three-letter word had done that.  _Him_.

Georges didn't realize Lafayette was holding the phone out for Georges to talk. Georges looked at Lafayette, blinking in confusion. Didn't they know that Georges' entire world had just shifted?

Lafayette pulled the phone back to their own ear. "I will have to call you back," they said. "Georges needs some help with his homework first."

 _His_. The world shifted again. This wasn't right.

"Georges?  _Mon_ _fils_? Are you okay?"

The term of endearment hurt Georges just as much as those other words. " _Pas ton fils_ ," Georges said.

Lafayette's eyes widened. They kneeled down and wrapped their arms around Georges. "Okay, okay. What are you then?"

Georges shrugged. "I don't know."

It was at this moment that Hercules came into the house. He paused for a moment to take in the scene. "What's going on?" he asked. 

Lafayette pulled Georges closer. "It seems we do not have a son anymore," they said, looking pointedly at their husband.

Hercules nodded, getting what Lafayette meant. "I see. So, what do we have then?"

"We don't quite know yet," said Lafayette.

"Well, let's get more comfortable and find out," said Hercules. He sat down in the chair across from the couch. Lafayette let go of Georges and sat down beside their kid. Georges instantly moved and cuddled into Lafayette's side.

"Okay, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but the first move would be to find out what made you realize this, yes?" asked Hercules, looking at his spouse and kid. 

Georges didn't give Lafayette a chance to speak. "Baba asked mom if she wanted to speak to me but they said him and it isn't right. Son isn't right either."

Lafayette hugged Georges closer. "I am sorry. I did not mean to misgender you."

"It's okay."

"So are you not a boy then?" asked Hercules. 

Georges thought about it. "I don't know."

Lafayette poked Georges. "Why don't we look for some new pronouns for you, and then we will look for your gender."

Georges nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to do sentences with different pronouns?" asked Hercules.

Georges nodded again. "Yes please."

Hercules walked over to the bookshelf and got a small folder. Georges knew that folder. It had all sorts of pronouns in it. 

Hercules opened it. "This is Georges. Their favorite color is green."

"No, that's not it. And my favorite color is teal, not green."

Hercules chuckled. "That's just the sentence in the book, kiddo. But I will make sure to get your favorite color from now on."

"Can we try another one?" asked Georges. 

"This is Georges. Zey like dinosaurs."

"No, that's not it either."

Hercules tried out a few more pronouns. None of them were right. Then Lafayette said "I think we have missed an important one."

Hercules cocked his head to the side. "Which one?"

"This is Georges. Her favorite color is teal and she likes dinosaurs."

Georges sat up. "That's it! That's it!" she said, clapping her hands. 

Lafayette pulled her into a hug. "I am glad,  _mon cher_ ," they said.

Hercules grinned. "Okay, now that the pronouns are settled, shall we look at genders?" 

"Can we look at ordering pizza first?" asked Georges hopefully. 

Hercules' grin got wider. "You bet."

As Hercules went up to go order the pizza, Lafayette turned to Georges. "I think we should Skype your mother for this. She will want to be a part of this process."

Georges lit up at the prospect of all of her parents helping her. "Okay! Do you think she'll make the pronoun buttons for me like she did for you?"

Lafayette kissed her head. "I have no doubt."

* * *

 

Once the pizza had been ordered and Adrienne had been caught up on Georges' new pronouns, the family started talking about different genders. 

"So, I think the obvious question is whether or not you're a girl," said Hercules.

Georges shook her head. "No. The feminine pronouns are better, but I'm not a girl."

"Do you feel only partially like one gender?" asked Adrienne.

Georges took some time to think about it. "No." 

"Do you feel like nothing at all?" asked Lafayette. 

"No, I definitely feel like something," said Georges.

"How about you explain how you feel to us," suggested Adrienne. 

"It feels like- I am not your son, but I am not not a boy. I feel more like a daughter, but I am not a girl either." Georges frowned. "That's not it. I don't-"

"Take your time, Georges. It's not a race."

"I know." Georges sighed and tried to get her thoughts in order. "It feels like I am both a boy and a girl, but I feel more like a girl."

Lafayette's face lit up. "You could be bigender! Bigender people feel like two genders at once, but one may feel more like one gender than the other!"

Georges lit up too. "That's it!"

Hercules pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you for figuring that out!"

Adrienne and Lafayette also congratulated her. 

"Mom? Will you make me pronoun buttons too?" asked Georges.

Adrienne laughed. "Of course I will! What pronouns do you want?"

"Can I have he/him and she/her?" Georges asked.

"Of course! I will also include they/them as well, just in case," said Adrienne. 

" _Merci, maman_!" 

" _Bien sûr._ I must go, I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. Text me if anything else comes up!"

Hercules, Lafayette, and Georges said their goodbyes, and then Adrienne hung up. Georges instantly turned to her parents. "Can I call Philip? Please?" she asked hopefully. 

Hercules looked at her, confused. "Why do you want to call Philip?"

Georges rolled her eyes. "So I can tell him all of this!"

Lafayette laughed. "Georges, you will see him at school tomorrow!"

"Yes, but he is my friend and I want to tell him now!"

"Laf, we should probably tell them anyway so that they don't misgender Georges. Anyway, if we tell Philip now then he can help out at school tomorrow," Hercules pointed out.

"That's... a good point, actually. Georges, do you know where Philip is tonight?"

Georges nodded. "He's with his dads."

"Excellent. I'll call Alex," said Hercules.

"Do FaceTime," said Georges, leaning over her dad's shoulder. 

The phone rang for a few seconds, then it connected. Moments later, Alexander Hamilton's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Herc, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Not much. Okay, actually a lot, but in order for me to tell you you're going to need Philip too. And John, if he's there."

"John is out with Eliza. They're picking up stuff for Philip's surprise party. Philip is here though, I'll get him." Alex leaned away from the screen. "Hey, Philip! There's a FaceTime for you!"

Distantly, the Lafayette-Mulligans heard Philip's voice call back "Who is it?"

"It's Hercules and Lafayette and Georges!"

There was an excited squeal and then a thump as Philip rushed down the stairs. He popped up over his dad's shoulder, waving frantically. "Hi Georges!"

Georges waved back at Philip just as excitedly. "Hi Philip! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm bigender!"

"Cool! What does that mean?"

"I'm a girl and a boy at the same time!"

"Whoa! Two genders?"

"Yeah! And new pronouns! I'm using she and her pronouns right now!"

"That's so cool! Are you going to tell Mrs. Livingston tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Do you want to help me?"

"I'll punch anyone who makes fun of you!"

"Philip!" Alex admonished, finally able to get a word in. "We don't punch people who make fun of others. What do we do instead?"

Philip thought for a second. "Johndad said to tell the teacher, and then if they keep doing it after the teacher has talked to them to punch them anyway."

Alex groaned, putting his head in his hand. "Philip, John was being sarcastic."

"No, I don't think so," said Philip.

Hercules spoke up then. "Let's go ahead and refrain from punching people anyway. Alex, while we were trying to figure out all of these things we agreed that we're going to ask Georges for her pronouns everyday just like we do for Laf. Can you pass that on to John?"

Alex nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to tell Eliza and Theodosia too?"

Philip gasped. "We have to tell Theo!"

"Theo's asleep, bud, we shouldn't wake her up right now," Alex said.

"We can give Theo and Philip a ride to school tomorrow," said Lafayette. "It's no bother."

"Would you? That'd be great," Alex said.

Philip cheered. "More time to hang out!"

Georges joined in on the cheering. "Woo!"

Hercules sighed. "You two act like you don't see each other on a daily basis."

Philip frowned. "But Georges is my best friend. Why would I be disappointed to spend extra time with him- sorry, her- tomorrow?"

"You two are certainly attached at the hip," Lafayette said, smiling.

"Oh! Like the time we superglued our hands together!" Philip exclaimed.

"Don't remind me," groaned Hercules. 

"Okay Philip, superglued hands aside, you need to get to bed if you're going to go with Laf and Georges tomorrow," Alex said.

"Okay! Goodnight Georges! See you tomorrow!" said Philip.

"Bye Philip!" 

And with that, Philip skipped off to bed. Then it was just Alex left on the screen. "Congratulations on your gender discovery, Georges," he said. 

Georges beamed. "Thank you!"

"And on that note, it's time for certain young people to go to bed," said Hercules, nudging Georges. 

"Okay!" said Georges. "That just means a shorter time until I get to see Philip again. And Theo too." 

"Goodnight, Georges!" said Alex.

"Goodnight, Alex!" Georges said back, and then she ran off to get ready for bed.

"I swear to god Philip and Georges are going to be the death of me," Alex said. 

"I think it's cute that they're so close," said Lafayette.

"Yeah, they kind of remind me of you and John," Hercules added.

"Shit man, if they're anything like me and John they'll end up married," said Alex.

Lafayette laughed. "At least we'd know that they'd get along!" 

Hercules and Alex joined in on the laughter. After they calmed down, Alex sighed. "I'd better go. John just texted me that he's almost here, and I'm going to have to help him hide all of the stuff he got."

"You do that. Have a good rest of your night!"

"Thanks Herc. See you tomorrow, Laf." And with that, Alex turned off FaceTime. It was just Herc and Laf. 

Laf sighed and leaned on their husband. "This has been a great day. Exhausting, but a good day."

Hercules wrapped his arms around his partner. "Yeah, it has been. Are you glad that your kid is following in your footsteps?"

"I would have been glad to support her no matter what gender she was." There was a pause. "But it will be nice to share this part of my identity with her in a bigger way." 

"I'm just glad she was able to tell us right away."

Laf nodded. "I think that must mean we are doing something right."

Hercules laughed softly. "I think we are."

\------------------------------

The next morning, Georges' parents asked her right away what her pronouns were. It was the best feeling Georges had ever felt.

* * *

When Georges was thirteen, he was pretty comfortable in his identity. He was pretty comfortable with whatever pronouns fit best that day. Most days it was he/him, but there were several she/her pronouns, or just days when either worked. 

Georges and Philip were at Philip's house working on an English project about Huckleberry Finn. Philip was on the phone with his mom Theodosia, who was in London for a conference of some sort (Georges wasn't sure if it was social work or physics).

"... yeah, Georges is my partner. He's doing the powerpoint."

Georges shuddered. "Not he."

"Oh, did it change? Sorry, she's doing the powerpoint."

Georges shuddered again. That was odd. He or she was usually a fine option. 

Philip had noticed Georges' shudder. He look at Georges for a moment, and then said to his mom, "Sorry, I screwed that up again. They're doing the powerpoint."

Georges grinned at their best friend. They couldn't ask for someone better. As Philip continued talking to his mom, Georges pulled out their own phone and texted all three of their parents. Usually they would just text Hercules and Lafayette, but their mom was home for a month from Paris.

_To: Dad, Baba, and Mom_

_Georges: You should know that my pronouns have changed and I'm using they and them for right now._

_From: Mom_

_Okay! Thank you for letting us know._

_From: Baba_

_Congratulations on the usage of new_ _pronouns!_

_From: Dad_

_Good to know!_

Georges smiled at their phone. It was nice to have parents who were so supportive. 

* * *

"Hey, Georges?"

Georges looked up from their computer to look at Philip, who wasn't looking directly at them and was fidgeting nervously. "What's up?" they asked, heartbeat accelerating. They had been engaged in a strange sort of dance with Philip, where they both clearly wanted to be more than friends but didn't want to ruin their friendship. Could this be Philip finally giving in?

"I... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter formal with me."

Georges deflated a little bit. "Mon ami, we go to every dance together."

Philip blushed. "Well, yeah, but this time I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me as my partner and not just my friend?"

Georges shoved the computer off of their lap and strode over to Philip, throwing all caution to the wind and capturing Philip in a kiss. After a few seconds, the two broke apart, breathing heavily. 

Philip was the first to speak. "So, I'm taking that as a yes?"

Georges laughed, nudging Philip on the shoulder. "Of course."

Philip smiled. "Cool."

There was a moment of silence, and then Georges said "We should start thinking about color coordination for our outfits."

"Yeah. Want to go ask your dad?" 

"Totally! He'll be stoked to help us. And also to find out that we're... dating?"

"Why would he be stoked to find out we're dating?"

Georges loved Philip and his ability to answer questions without being awkward. "Listen, I may have complained to him about how much I liked you."

"That's super gay Georges."

"I'm super gay."

"I know. We totally just lightly made out a minute ago. That was gay."

Philip and Georges looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Georges couldn't have asked for a better way to start a relationship. 

* * *

"Hey, Georges, I have a question to ask. You don't have to answer it right now or ever."

Georges looked at Philip, who was lounging on Georges' bed. "What do you want to ask?"

"Okay, so I know we haven't had sex yet, but given the way our makeout sessions have been going, I feel like we're kind of on our way there?" Philip looked at Georges for confirmation. "Obviously we won't have sex if you don't want to or you aren't interested, but I am."

"Non, I am interested. Was that the question or was there more to it?"

"No, there was more to it. When we do progress to actual sex, what do you want me to call your genitals?"

Georges was taken aback. He had never considered it before. His surprise must have shown on his face, because Philip backtracked quickly. "Sorry if that was weird or invasive. You don't have to answer it."

"No, I think it's a good question. I think a lot of people forget to ask that and then there's an awkward moment. I'm just- not sure? I've never really thought about it? Like, I've never had a day where I was leaning more towards the girl side of things and been like 'my dick is now my clit?' I don't think about it? It's just there? Oh my god, I've become aware of my dick. This is somehow worse than becoming aware of my tongue!"

Philip punched him lightly. "Fuck you, now I'm aware of my tongue. And also how have you never been aware of your dick? Have you never popped a boner for no reason?"

"It's different when you're just thinking about your penis without the intent to get aroused."

Unfortunately for the two, they had forgotten Georges' door was open, and Lafayette happened to walk by just as Georges said that. He paused by the door. "Do I even want to know?" he asked. 

Georges shook his head. "Probably not. This conversation started out one place and ended up here."

"Okay. I will let you get back to... whatever that was."

As Lafayette walked away, Georges got up and closed the door. "Why the fuck were we talking about sex with the door open?" he asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. But I mean, dad is pretty chill and open about sex, as long as Theo and I aren't asking really personal or invasive questions, so that might have something to do with it. And your parents are pretty chill about it too. We don't speak to Johndad about sex. Ever. Having to give both me and my little sister the sex talk took away part of his soul."

"Baba is so chill about sex he literally took me to get condoms and gave me a lecture about proper condom usage on the way to the store," said Georges.

"Holy shit. Dad did the same thing to me."

"Amazing."

They were quiet for a second. "And also to answer your question that started this whole thing, I guess you can call my dick a dick. I'll let you know if it isn't right."

"Okay."

There was another moment of quiet. "Is this when we start making kink lists?"

Philip punched Georges again. "Oh my god, shut the hell your mouth."

Georges just laughed. 

* * *

"Hey, dad?"

"What's up, Georges?" Hercules asked, looking up from his embroidering.

"Do you think you could make me a dress in this color?" Georges asked, holding her phone out to show him the color she wanted.

"Oh, yeah! Sort of a blood orange color," said Hercules.

Suddenly Philip Hamilton's voice came out of Georges' phone. "Oh my god, that's so pretentious. It's fucking red!"

Georges started howling with laughter. "I told you!"

Hercules sighed. "Did you ask me that for the sake of a years-old meme?"

"Sort of. I do want the dress though. I'd look great in it."

"You wouldn't just look great, you'd look gorgeous."

"Philip, you're still on speakerphone."

"Fuck. Shit. Uh, Hercules, I swear I'm not that gay. Or sappy and romantic."

Hercules laughed. "It's fine, Philip. I'm just glad you're supportive and nice. And don't try to say you're not that gay. I honestly think you could rival your dad for that position."

"That's like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me ever."

"You're welcome." Hercules looked at his kid. "Anything else you wanted to ask me? Meme related or not?"

"Yeah actually. Do we have a copy of The Bee Movie anywhere?"

"Don't ever ask me that question again. That movie is banned fro our house."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Philip through the phone.

"Philip, ask Alex. Georges, ask your parent. I refuse to speak of it."

"This sounds like a story we need to hear. Come on Georges, let's go!"

Hercules watched Georges leave with Philip still on speakerphone. He was glad he wouldn't have to explain The Bee Movie incident. 

* * *

Philip and Georges were in their first year of college together. They weren't rooming together, as couples weren't allowed to room together incase they had a nasty breakup. However, Philip's roommate was never in the dorms, and so Georges hung out there a lot. 

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Georges, this better not be a proposal. We don't have time to get married."

"Shut the fuck up, Philip, we both agreed that if we did decide to get married we would do it after we got our degrees. Now shut up and indulge me on your wedding ideas."

Philip looked at her. "You just don't want to do this plagiarism certification test."

Georges groaned. "I've done two composition classes without any plagiarism problems! I shouldn't have to take this stupid fucking test."

"I know, I know. So yeah. Fuck this test, let's talk about wedding plans!"

"Hell yeah! Okay, so first of all, what colors would you want?"

"I was thinking we could do the bigender and pansexual flag colors."

"Pastel. Very nice," said Georges, nodding her head.

"What colors would you want?"

Georges took a minute to think about it. "I was thinking pastel yellow, but we'd get that with the colors you chose, so I think we're in agreement there."

"What kind of cake would you want?" asked Philip.

"Chocolate for sure."

Philip made a face. "Okay, but vanilla cake with buttercream frosting though."

"Chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting though."

"Why don't we just do half and half? Mom's done it before."

"TBH I would refuse to eat the cake unless your mom made it."

"Same though."

There was a pause in the conversation as the two reminisced on Eliza Schuyler-Bartow's cake. Then Philip spoke again. "What would you wear? Dress or suit?"

Georges perked up. "Dad and I have been planning this since I first came out! It's this combination of a suit and dress. I can pin the skirt up for easier dancing at the wedding reception!"

"Easier for other kinds of dancing too," said Philip, grinning suggestively. 

Georges laughed. "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about that when I was nine!"

"Fair enough. Who would you invite?"

"I'd mostly just invite my family and close friends. Including Lizzie."

"I can't believe we stayed good friends with her after my dads walked in on us."

"Sometimes awkward experiences bring us all closer together."

"Speaking of threesomes..."

"Yeah?"

"There's this guy, Richard Price. I think he might be willing to go with us for a night or two."

"It's been sometime since we've done something like that," mused Georges.

"Obviously we don't have to invite him."

"Oh no, I'm into it. It's been what, a year? I think we should just both sit down and examine our previous rules and see if there's anything we want to change."

"Shit, you're right."

"I'm going to have to insist that everybody be respectful of nonbinary genders."

Philip flinched at the reminder of the reason why they hadn't done something like this in a year. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Rick's a demiguy."

"Oh, sweet!"

"I figured you'd probably like to know there's another nonbinary kid on campus."

"Shit yeah I would. The only other person I knew of up until now was Alexis, one of the RAs."

"You should meet him sometime."

"I will."

* * *

"Richard Price?"

The short curly haired kid looked up at Georges. "That's me."

"Hello! I am Georges Washington de Lafayette-Mulligan."

"I know. You're Philip Hamilton's boyfriend."

"I prefer partner actually, but I will let it slide as you did not know."

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Richard looked distressed. 

"It is fine. Philip sometimes refers to me as his boyfriend or girlfriend if I have approved it on that day. Typically though, he uses partner. It is no matter. Today my pronouns are really anything you wish. It doesn't matter."

"Cool. My pronouns are he/him. Sometimes I use ze/zirs, but it's not very often."

"Well, if it changes, please let me or Philip know. We're very good about pronouns."

"Thanks. My parents make an effort, but they're not always great about it. I think sometimes they think I'll go back to my old pronouns."

Georges smiled at him. "If you'd ever like to be around more people who get it, I have two parents who are nonbinary. Philip's parents and sister are also very good about it too."

"That must have been nice, growing up." Richard looked wistful.

Georges nodded. "It was. But, Richard, as I've said-"

"Rick."

"What?"

"I don't usually go by Richard. It's usually Rick or Ricky."

"Rick. I like it. It suits you much better than Richard."

Rick grinned. "Richard is what I legally changed it to, because it sounds more professional. But I go by Rick or Ricky most of the time."

"Cool. Was it hard to change your name?"

"Legally it just took a while. The hardest part was trying to convince my family to use it instead of my deadname. A lot of my extended family seriously believes that if you have a vagina you're a girl no matter what."

Georges grimaced. "Cis people are a strange type."

"They certainly are. But there are good ones out there. Philip has stood up for me multiple times."

Georges nodded, grinning. "Philip's great. But, his sister once punched a six foot two guy for making fun of her partner so I maintain that Theo is the only true cis ally, because she's five foot and won't grow any more. And she punched him in the face."

Rick looked to be in awe of Georges' story. "I have to meet her."

"Philip's moms and sister are coming up this weekend, you could meet her then. I don't know if her partner will be coming though."

"Cool. I'll definitely try to stop by."

The two settled into a comfortable silence. Then Rick said, "So, are you just trying to get to know me, or did you have an ulterior motive here."

Georges laughed. "Both, actually. I make an effort to connect with everyone, and I had a question to ask you. I am just not sure how to phrase it."

"Is it about having a threesome?"

Georges sputtered for a second. "How did you know?"

"Philip and I were talking about relationships. He mentioned that you two have a semi-open relationship. I asked him what it meant, and he said that as long as you check it over with the other, you two have relations with other people. You didn't know how to phrase a question, and you had an ulterior motive, and I know that Philip's been flirting with me. Ergo, you must be asking some sort of sexual question. That, or something illegal, and you don't seem like the type to do anything really illegal."

Georges stared at Rick. "You're very smart."

"Thanks, I know."

"It's pretty sexy," said Georges, leaning in, smirking slightly.

Rick grinned. "Is your boyfriend in his room?"

Georges laughed. "We don't do threesomes in the dorms. But we're going back home in two weeks. Want to join us?"

Rick's grin got wider. "Hell yeah I do. And this will give a chance to become better friends."

"Indeed it will."

"Hey, before you go, I have a question for you."

"I have an answer, let's see if they match."

"Fuck you," said Rick, but he was still smiling. 

Georges leaned back in their chair. "That's the general idea in about two weeks, yeah."

"Fuck off! I was just wondering how Philip pitched the idea of this threesome to you."

"We were talking about wedding plans and then the topic transitioned into threesomes."

Rick stared at them. "What?"

"Honestly? It's not that strange for us. We've definitely had weirder transitions." 

"So were these wedding plans like solidly set in the future or...? Because if you went from seriously planning your wedding to having a threesome with me that's pretty weird."

"Nah, we were just comparing wedding ideas. Then we talked about who we'd invite, and we remembered this time that we were having a threesome and one of Philip's dads walked in and how awful it was. Then we talked about how we haven't done anything like this in a while because the last person we included couldn't respect my gender."

Rick winced. "God, that's awful. I had to end my last relationship because of that."

Georges patted Rick on the shoulder. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's over. She wasn't a very good person, and I feel like I've really grown as a person since I got out of that relationship."

"I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Me too. Hey, even if we're not going back to mess around, can I come back with you to see Philip? I want him to check over one of the poems for our poetry class."

"Yeah, absolutely!" said Georges, and they both stood up. "What's your poem about?"

"The one I want him to check over? It's a sonnet about being nonbinary."

"It sounds amazing already."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander were sitting in a restaurant one evening, taking time to catch up. 

"God, it sucks that John is sick for our weekly meetup," sighed Alex.

"You're married to him. You see him every single day," Hercules pointed out.

"Yeah, but I like spending time with him and you guys."

"Thank you, mon ami."

"It's too bad John's too sick to see the kids though," Hercules said. 

"That friend they brought along, Rick? I like him, he seems like a good guy," said Alex.

"He is. He's very respectful and nice and-" Hercules' phone buzzed, and he looked at it. "- and he's apparently getting down and dirty with our kids." 

"Chili pepper emoji?" asked Alex.

"Chili pepper emoji," confirmed Hercules. 

Lafayette sighed, but they were still smiling. "At least we have an excuse to go see a movie now."

"You two can go, I'm going to go check on John and see if his fever is down any." 

The three of them stood up. "Let us know if you need anything," said Hercules.

"Thanks, I will," said Alex.

And so they left to give their kids plenty of time to get over whatever sexual tension had appeared in college.

* * *

"Hey, what would you be called if we got married? Bride or groom?"

They were sitting in Georges' dorm room. Philip's roommate was in the room for once, so they had decided to go somewhere else. Philip's head was in Georges' lap, and Georges was slowing running his hands through Philip's hair as they watched a baby animal documentary on Netflix. 

"I don't know. Maybe it just depends on the day," said Georges.

"There should be a word for someone who's neither the bride or groom but still getting married."

"I know. Maybe we can shove the words bride and groom together. Like, I'd be the gride if we got married."

Philip laughed. "Or the broom."

"Holy shit," Georges whispered, breaking into giggles.

"What?"

"I'm only going to marry you if I get to be called the broom."

Philip laughed with Georges. "Agreed."

* * *

"Mr. Hamilton, you may now kiss-" and here Rick grinned, smiling at his two best friends in the world. "You may now kiss the broom."

Philip leaned in and dipped Georges down into a kiss. 

Everyone was laughing and cheering. 

Philip and Georges had been engaged for a year, right after they had both graduated with a bachelor's degree. When Rick heard, he insisted upon getting ordained and officiating their wedding. They had laughed. After all, it wasn't everyday that two people got married by the ordained minister they had had a threesome with.

Lizzie Monroe was Georges' maid of honor. Philip and Georges had reconnected with her in their junior year, and Lizzie and Georges in particular had become very good friends after they banded together to rescue two stray dogs they had found on the street. Lizzie owned both of them, and their names were Napoleon and Louis. 

All seven of Philip and Georges' combined parents cried at the wedding. Alex and Hercules had cried when they first announcement. Their tears of joy quickly turned into tears of laughter when Georges revealed that she was going to go by the term 'broom' during the wedding ceremony. 

As Georges looked around at her friends and family during the wedding reception, she realized how lucky she was to have a caring and wonderful family, and a husband who supported her no matter what. 

Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, holding my nonbinary characters close to my chest: you'll have to pry them out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me on tumblr @montynavarrno! We can talk about anything really. Or you could give me prompts for my series and stories. Please. I am just a sad student who wants to do nothing but write. 
> 
> Or you could leave a comment or kudos! That works too.


End file.
